cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Orionis
Category:Alliances Category:Maroon team alliances Category:Alpha Orionis =Start Up= Alpha Orionis is a Maroon Sphere alliance made up of former members of The German Empire. Though initially deemed a seperatist alliance by Kaiser Frederick II, the alliance has no interest in creating or becoming a German-themed alliance. Work on Alpha Orionis began in May between former TGE members working on two seperate alliances. The First group was working on an alliance then known as the Axis of Imperial Nations. The second was working on an unnamed alliance from which most of Alpha Orionis is founded on. Initially the alliance was meant to be founded on June 18, 2008. But complications involving member's involvments in their current alliances was going to stall that date. On June 16, 2008 talk commenced with Senatus Populusque Romanus on having them jointly assist in the founding of the new alliance and being granted 2/5'ths of the government vote with the possibility of gaining 3/5'ths if a 5th General cannot be found soon. Originally talks slowed, but showed steps in cooperation on June 25 after it was announced to AOri that SPQR would allow discussion after deadlock in their Senate. Klaus von Ausburg, who had recently ascended to the position of Grand Marshal, promised SPQR at least one general slot with up to three depending on how many people arrived at AOri, and by July 2, the first SPQR members moved to Alpha Orionis. On July 6, it was announced to Alpha Orionis that SPQR had passed the annexation. The announcement was made later to the Cyberverse. Early Founding? On June 17, 2008 The German Empire's Kaiser, Frederick II, apologised for initiating a series of attacks on Klaus von Ausburg, founding and current General of Alpha Orionis. These attacks were carried out by The Mafia as well as an unalligned tech raid from M*A*S*H. Klaus von Ausburg does not blame either The Mafia or M*A*S*H for the actions of their members, and will be paid $50,000,000 (in a combination of cash and tech) from the Finnish Cooperation Organization (who owed the money to TGE) over the course of June and July. The public apology put Alpha Orionis into the spot light earlier than expected. Alpha Orionis was officially founded July 2, 2008. =The Martial Charter of Alpha Orionis= The Following is the Charter of Alpha Orionis Preamble As the stars glitter over the heads of the people on this planet, the oceans roar and carry stories of great conquest and adventure to the firesides of heroic warriors and hunters. Epic sagas are passed from generation to generation in celebration of warfare and bravery. Raiders tell stories of great plunder, as stalkers of prey tell novellas of the Great Hunt. No matter what walk of life each hunter, soldier, and raider comes from - all give praise to the Master Hunter: Orion. He bestows strength and aptitude to our finest, and we carry out his will. We are Alpha Orionis. We stalk the Great Prey. It is time to join the Grand Hunt. Article the First: The Council of Orion Alpha Orionis is lead by the Grand Marshal, the commander of the armies of Orion, and the avatar of Betelgeuse. He represents the highest authority in the alliance, a power granted to him by the generals of Alpha Orionis. The military of the hunters reigns supreme over the alliance, ensuring that the power to fight is not hindered. Section One The Grand Marshal is an elected position. The Grand Marshal achieves their power from the support of the Generals. Section Two Elections will occur once every fourth full moon, and will be done without campaigns or discussion. Generals will be allowed to vote on who they believe shall command Alpha Orionis. Section Three The Grand Marshal can be removed if he fails to preserve the faith of the Generals at any time. Section Four The Grand Marshal is assisted by a cabinet appointed from any member of Alpha Orionis. This cabinet includes a Minister of Finance and a Minister of Foreign Affairs. Sub-Section Four-One: Minister of Finance The Minister of Finance serves to coordinate the economic and building of the member nations. Sub-Section Four-Two: Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs works to control foreign embassies as well as send diplomats to other alliances. The Minister of Foreign Affairs holds no authority to dictate alliance policy, but rather works with the Grand Marshal to decide policy. Sub-Section Four-Three: Minister of Education The Minister of Education (or Grand Librarian) serves to compile, create and distribute educational materials to the members of Alpha Orionis. It is suggested that the Minister of Education work with the other Ministers and the Generals when distributing materials concerning their areas of extpertise. Section Five The Council of Orion is the leading body of organization of Alpha Orionis. The Council is made up of the Grand Marshal, the Minister of Finance, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the Minister of Education and the commanding Generals. Article the Second: The Military of the Hunters The military of Alpha Orionis acts as the basis of the alliance. No longer with the might of armies be hindered by the inexperience of politicians. Politicians start wars, but the military must carry out those orders. So from hence forth, the politicians will serve the military and never vice versa. Section One There are five Divisions in Alpha Orionis. Their official names are Beta Orionis, Gamma Ori, Delta Ori, Epsilon Ori, and Zeta Ori. Each one is commanded by a General. Sub-Section One-One: Division Numbers There are five starting Divisions, but at the choosing of the Grand Marshal Division can be added or subtracted Sub-Section One-Two: Fire Teams Divisions are made up of 3-man Fire Teams containing nations of similar Nation Strengths. One of these members will be a Corporal and is in charge of the Fire Team. There will be as main Fire Teams as necessary. Section Two Divisions have a high degree of freedom as long as no part of the Charter is violated. This means they are free to recruit on their own and members they recruit will join their division. They are also free to have an unofficial Division name and a self-made theme. Section Three There are a few ranks within the military. They are such in descending authority: Grand Marshal, General, Lieutenant, Corporal, and Soldier. The chain of command is as follows. Sub-Section Three-One: Grand Marshal The Grand Marshal does not lose his position as General when elected. Sub-Section Three-Two: Generals The Generals command their divisions unless removed by the Council of Orion. The General will also act as a Lieutenant of the first five Fire Teams. The members of these fire teams, especially corporals, should be made into Lieutenants as the division gets bigger. Sub-Section Three-Three: Lieutenants Lieutenants command five Fire Teams. Sub-Section Three-Four: Corporals Corporals are part of and lead two to four man Fire Teams. Sub-Section Three-Five: Soldiers Soldiers are rank and file members of Alpha Orionis. Section Four All forms of non-alliance sanctioned aggressive war (tech raiding, defending non-Alpha Orionis friends etc…) are illegal and will result in the removing the member from Alpha Orionis. Section Five The use of Nuclear weapons must be approved by the Grand Marshal and can only occur in an alliance-wide war where the opposing side has already used nuclear weapons. Section Six Every New Moon, unless the Grand Marshal deems it unreasonable, there will be alliance-wide raids on a specific colour. This is the Grand Hunt of Orion. One of twelve colours (excluding Red) will be chosen by the Grand Council. Members will meet five days before the Grand Hunt begins to choose targets. Targets must be of the “None” alignment, must be of the chosen colour and must be approved by the member’s Division. Wars can only be declared the night of the New Moon and will last one week. No peace offers can be accepted. The war must be fought to the end. Sub-Section Six-One: Outcome of the Great Hunts During any conflict, whether an alliance war or the Great Hunt, Division Commanders will tally the damage done by their division (Amount of Infra Destroyed, Tech Stolen, Money Captured) versus the same damage done to their Division. The Division with the best net value of damages will earn their General a second vote; they win a cash prize from other divisions (3 mill a Fire Team); and will be considered first for any state-aid system. The last two rewards can be waived by the Grand Marshal if another Division sustained serious damage and compensated with an extra vote (for a total of 3). Sub-Section Six-Two: Winnings Though they do not have to, Generals can grant their monetary winnings to another division. This is especially important if one division took heavy damage or if the winning division has one in the past. Article the Third: Miscellaneous Beyond life in the military, there is more to being a member of Alpha Orionis. Section One: Applications Members who apply must give the alliance certain information. Once this has been processed they become probationary members. To lose their status as probationary members they must participate in the next Great Hunt. Applications will be put on hold during the five days preceding and the seven days of the Great Hunt. Section Two: Asylum Dutiful members of Alpha Orionis can rest easy knowing that their pasts will not be held against them. After 21 days in the alliance Alpha Orionis members are free from any past offences. Past Alliances cannot demand that member be removed nor have anything paid back after this 21 day period. Past alliances will be contacted for these reasons. Section Three: Cost of Settlement In the case that a settlement must be done (ie payment for past transgressions or defending members from raids and attacks) members must repay any and all costs before they can leave Alpha Orionis. If a member leaves with debt, their next alliance will be contacted for repayment. =Government Timeline= Numbers in the left-hand column are in months. ImageSize = width:710 height:90 PlotArea = left:25 right:0 bottom:22 top:15 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1 till:5 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = gridcolor:white unit:year increment:1 start:1 Colors = id:white value:rgb(1,1,1) id:lightblue value:rgb(0.1,0.7,1) id:gold value:rgb(1,1,0.5) id:purple value:rgb(0.8,0.5,0.9) PlotData= bar:Council color:white width:100 mark:(line,black) align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,2) # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:1 till:5 text:First bar:GM color:purple width:100 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:1 till:5 text:Klaus von Ausburg bar:MoFA color:gold width:100 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:1 till:5 text:Conrad Palaeologus bar:MoF color:lightblue width:100 textcolor:white # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:1 till:2 text:Odilo Globonik from:2 till:5 text:Uber atlas bar:MoE color:purple width:100 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:1 till:2 text:Lech Walesa from:2 till:5 text: Rhenvar from:3 till:6 text: N/a bar:GM'sD color:gold width:100 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:1 till:5 text:Zeta Orionis # axis labels are always positioned below the chart # a workaround for getting labels above the chart is to position them with absolute values # translators: you will have to reposition these texts (or just discard this TextData section) =Divisions= Alpha Orionis currently has two divisions. These are Zeta and Gamma. Delta was originally one of the original divisions, but due to a commitment of that division's General, it was disbanded and merged into Zeta. Epsilon was merged into Gamma due to the inactivity of both its members and its General. Former Divisions =War History= =International Relationships= =Also See= *Klaus von Ausburg *Conrad Palaeologus I *Militarism *Ragnarok *Maroon *Betelgás *Flag of Alpha Orionis